Last House On The Left Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 2
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: Francis (Aaron Paul) and Paige (Emily Meade from The Leftovers and Boardwalk Empire) Crossover only I changed who played Paige in the movie and replaced her with someone much cooler!


"Last House on the left" Chapter 2: Stockholm Syndrome

I awoke and I was in a hotel, I looked around and I heard the shower running as I lifted up, grunting in pain as I heard him singing in the shower. The door is right there, I thought, I could run away and he wouldn't follow me out naked. I heard the shower stop and I saw him climb out putting a towel around his waist as I dashed for the door. "What the fuck" he shouted as soon as I took one foot outside I was pulled by my hair back in and onto the bed. He instantly straddled my lap and held a gun to my face, I then stopped moving. "You know Paige I thought we were just starting to get along with each other" he replied tying up my hands. 'I want to speak with Mary' I replied. "Ha, you just tried to run away and now you're demanding a phone call, I don't think so" he replied. As I pushed away from him and sat up, "What are you going to do with me" I asked. "Well, seeing as though you are a major pain in my ass, I think I will kill you, eventually" he replied removing his towel and I looked away. He grinned and turned around, "It's okay to look" he replied coming closer to my face and I kept looking away. "Go ahead, look" he replied touching my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. "No thank you" I replied in a deep tone, while rolling my eyes. "I wasn't asking" he replied grabbing me by my hair. "How long are you going to keep doing this, you took my virginity, wasn't that enough" I shouted. "I will say when it's enough. Spoiled little rich bitch needs to be taught some manners anyway" he shouted back. "Come on you need to take a shower" he replied snatching me up hard. I wiggled and struggled, I quickly stopped when I felt his hand come across my face. He turned the water on and then he started to tug on my shirt and I gave him a death stare. "You want me to do that for you" he asked, I rolled my eyes and removed my top quickly, exposing my perky pale breasts and I stood there, not afraid. "Bottoms too" he replied glancing over my body. I removed them and then stood there waiting for him, "Get in" he sang as I climbed in the tub and sat in the hot water. He then got down on his knees and rubbed the soap in the rag and then ran it around my neck line. I just started looking at the water drip from the faucet as he smoked a cigarette and uttered words I couldn't hear, I blocked him out as much as possible. I felt the rag run over my breasts and then I took a deep breath and I didn't realize I cried. I was thinking of Mary and praying that what was happening to me, wasn't happening to her. The rag went limp between my legs and I snapped back to reality as he left the bathroom and I then sat for 10 minutes thinking. I then grabbed the rag and finished washing as I grabbed my towel and opened the door. Frances was on the bed and I stood there, eyeing him as he watched television, water dripping from my leg and hair. "Clothes are over there" he replied, I dropped my towel and climbed over to him. "What" he asked with his poker face. "I want to see Mary and the only way for me to do that is for me to obey you" I replied. "Obey me" he asked sitting up. "Yes, I'll do whatever I have to see her, so the first rule of being a good servant is to please my master" I replied running my hand on his hand. "Your fucking kidding me right" he laughed. "No" I replied straddling his lap and undoing his zipper, he then flipped me on my back and I whimpered. "I knew I chose the right girl" he replied kissing my lips. He kissed me roughly; but I kept my eyes focused on the television that was going. All I could think about was mary and if she was safe or not, if she shared the same fate as I did. I felt his lips kiss my shoulder and I swallowed hard, groaning in disgust. "Okay, then" he replied turning me on my stomach as I panicked. "Let go of me, get off of me please" I pleaded as I felt his length creep inside me from behind and I gasped in pain feeling him stretch me as the door opened and he pulled out. I exhaled hard and curled up to the headboard. "Well, well, well did we come at a bad time" Kruger asked with the others behind him. "Where's Mary" I asked still covered up with the bed sheet. "Looks like you two have been having fun" Sadie replied. "Well I was trying to show her a good time, anal style but you guys walked in" Francis replied. "Justin... Where's Mary" I replied trying to get up but Francis pushed me down. Justin just gave me that cowardly look, the look that meant something had happened. "Bad news Paige, Mary is dead so, you won't be seeing her for long" Krug replied. "What, no that's impossible. You….you monster" I shouted. "Shut up" Francis replied. "You're all fucking monsters" I shouted even louder, Krug then rolled his eyes took a deep breath and shot me. I then woke up panting and gasping for air. I looked around the room and Francis was next to me asleep, my hands were still tied to the headboard. I couldn't even suffocate him with the damn pillow he was sleeping on. The television was going and it was on low but a picture of Mary came on the screen. I gasped and tried to hear without waking up Francis. "Local teenager named Mary was found on her parent's doorstep. She was raped and shot in the shoulder, Mary was confused for 2 days and in bad shape. Luckily her father was a doctor and he knew how to treat her. Mary came to just minutes ago, she relieved that she was not alone when she was attacked. Mary clams that her friend Paige was with her, she says that the criminals that robbed multiple banks and killed many people took her. Local town's people have prepared a search for Paige and are guarding themselves from the homicidal crew that has been destroying everything good. If you see Paige, please call this number at the bottom of the screen. Her parents and friends are worried for her as we are, this is channel 4 news reporting live" the newscaster read. When the commercial went off I knew I had to do something. No more playing nice, I had to survive. Not only had Mary been raped but she was also shot. I have to do something, get somebody's attention before it's too late. Just when I finished my thought, Francis woke up and I looked at him. "Good morning, so tell me who's ready to become a full blonde" he asked smiling and untying me. He snatched me into the bathroom and dyed my hair. After 10 minutes I went from brunette to a blonde, he was already changing my appearance, meaning he wasn't planning on letting me too soon. "Don't you look pretty" he grinned playing with my chin, moving my head back and forth. I snatched my head away and rolled my eyes. "Oh, you know I thought a good night's sleep would do you some good but I guess not" he laughed brushing his teeth. "Where's Mary" I asked. "Safe, my brother should be letting her go any minute now. When you're a good girl, you get what you want. Take notes" he replied. "So she's not hurt or anything" I asked playing dumb. "Nope, not at all" he replied. He was lying and this time I knew it, I refuse to be raped and left for dead like Mary, oh no I had to fight. He cleaned up and then I did, when we came out the bathroom housekeeping was in the room and I paused. Francis's hand gripped my arm as he pulled out his switchblade from behind me. "Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, I thought everyone was gone" the lady grinned. "Oh that's okay" he replied moving us slowly around the room. "You two married" the lady asked she looked my age. "Good eye, were engaged, soon to married today actually" he replied, I gave him a look of confusion. "Congratulations" the lady smiled and Francis grinned back. "Just let me fold this bed up and I will be out of your hair" the lady smiled. As the news bulletin came on again and it showed a picture of Francis and his story. Francis swallowed hard as well as myself. The lady turned around and she looked at the picture and then she swallowed, backing towards the door. "What's your name" Francis asked. "Claire" she replied nervous. "Claire why don't you come and sit on the bed" he asked pulling out his gun so she could see. "Oh god" she replied nervously crying and sitting on the bed. "Francis please don't" I replied he then pointed the gun in my face. "Don't think I won't kill you" he replied pushing me onto the bed. "I'm so sorry" I replied crying next to the woman. "Okay Claire, I'm going to be honest. You're in a right place at the wrong time situation, and in order for me to fix this is to get rid of you" he replied as Claire shook her head and cried. "Please, I just work here for the summer for my dad. My sister she's 7, she's going to miss me and so is my family. I don't want to die" Claire cried. "Sh. Hush, Claire" he replied trying to calm her down. I turned my head for a split second and when I turned it to see Francis, he had a pillow pressed to Claire's head and he shot her right through it. I remember blood and feathers going everywhere, on the bed and the floor. "No" I cried as Francis grabbed me, "We have to go" he replied pulling me out the hotel and into the car. We had got about 10 miles away from the hotel and I rocking and crying the whole time. "You killed her" I murmured. "I did" he replied back like she meant nothing. "She had a sister, a family, fuck don't you feel anything" I shouted crying in the passenger seat. "It was nothing personal, trust me" he replied as I cried more. "Why don't you just kill me" I asked. "So soon" he asked grinning. "Why are you keeping me alive, why don't you just kill me like...?" I went on to say but then stopped. "Like what" he asked. "Like Claire" I replied lying. "Because you are mine, you're my own personal hostage. I feel like the cops are going to be looking for Kruger, Sadie, and Justin more than us. Look at you, you look like a proper teenage girl and I could pass for your husband don't you think. If I cleaned up and got some good clothes. People won't notice much, we looked like Bonnie and Clyde before the cops got them. I think you would be a good wife, it just hit me. You know what they say two's company but three's a crowd" he grinned. He wasn't as stupid as I thought he was, he planned this all along. He had the money and now he wanted the perfect lifestyle so he could live normally. I was the perfect person to do that with, my mother was a borderline alcoholic and she only cared when I didn't come back for 3 days. My dad paid to be away from her, no one would look for me at my house hold. This wasn't my first time going missing, sure Mary would look for me. But how long until she decided that they attempted to kill me like they did her, how long before she gave up and started over. She was good at that, even when her brother died, it was like if she didn't have that necklace around her neck reminding her of her dead brother, then she wouldn't even remember him at all. I was truly scared now, and he knew it. We pulled up at this wedding place, it looked like one of those Vegas marriage places when you needed a quick ceremony. "Get up" he replied tapping me as I wiped the spit from my face and looked through my foggy eyes. "Marriage and go… what the hell are we doing here" I asked. "You and I are going to get hitched. Marriage is a perfect image for a criminal on the run" he replied pulling me out the car. "You can't do this, I'm only 18" I replied nervous and trembling. "Perfect" he grinned dragging me into the place. There was a priest and he was waiting on us, "Ah, the Bryces" the priest asked turning and smiling. "That would be us" Francis grinned pulling me closer to him, his hand wrapping around my waist. "Be cool, and I won't kill anyone would you" he whispered through his closed fake smile. "Come my children and let god make it official" the priest said as I was pulled to the alter. "Do you take…" the priest read off as I held in sobs and my anger. 5 minutes passed and then came the kiss the bride and let me tell you, I was not happy about that. I leaned in and he smiled, cuffing his hands under my chin and kissing me. "Congratulations, Mrs. Bryce" he replied, thanking the priest and then heading out with Francis. "You know why I love this place" he asked; but I continued to ignore him. "It comes with a room, so we can start little Bryce's" he replied smiling. "I don't fucking think so" I replied trying to walk away. "Jesus, girl. Look get this through your fucking head. We are married now and that means you are mine, forever that is if I don't kill you fucking sooner" he replied clutching my arm. "Get off of me, I can walk" I replied snatching away from him. "Good then get your ass in the room would you" he asked loudly. I snarled and stormed into the room, pushing the door on him. "Wife, why all the violence" he laughed playing with my face. "Do what you're going to do" I replied rolling my eyes. "As bad as I know you want it, you forget I am the kidnapper and you take orders from me. So I am going out to get some professional clothes and you look like you want to be chained to the headboard all day" he replied smiling taking out the rope. "Wow, this marriage is the best" I fake grinned and laid on the bed, letting him tie me up. "Be back" he replied leaving after tying up my feet too. About 3 hours went by and I was starving and then I heard the unlocking of the door. I sat up and prepared myself, "Back" Francis replied. He looked clean and neat, his hair was combed and dyed. His clothes looked expensive and you couldn't tell he was a bank robber. "I look good right, it's okay you can say it" he replied untying me. "I got you some dinner, and you some clothes too" he replied holding up a wendy's bag and I looked at him. "Come on eat, I got you some clothes too" he replied flopping on the bed next to and handing me a cheeseburger. I took the burger and began to eat, his hand then crept into my hair and pushed it behind my ear. "Well Mrs. Bryce, we are going house shopping tomorrow" he replied. "And where are we" I asked. "Nowhere near Connecticut" he replied smiling. I then looked around and he turned on the television. I walked into the bathroom and it was big, and had red roses spread across it. Candles were already lit and everything and champagne was chilled next to the gigantic Jacuzzi tub. I filled up the tub and popped one of the complementary chocolates they had laying around in the bathroom and played with the water in the tub. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, putting the rag over my face. It felt so good to be alone, to be able to breath. 10 minutes later, I had walked out the bathroom and curled up in the big fluffy red and white bed that was prepared. I felt his eyes burn into my back as I climbed into the bed. "You know you look decent as a blonde" he replied with his eyes on the plasma tv screen. "That a compliment" I asked sighing and throwing the covers over my head. "Depends on how you take it" he replied, his hand smoothing back my wet hair. I then rolled my eyes and sighed, I knew what he wanted to do. I felt his lips kiss my neck and then his other hand caressed my breast. "You know its tradition" he whispered in my ear turning me on my back. "To fuck on your wedding night" he replied kissing my lips and I kissed him back not as much as he was though. "Oh so no fighting tonight" he asked kissing up my stomach. "Is that what you want" I asked. He said nothing, just chuckled and continued to kiss up to my neck. He lowered his pajama pants and got ready to seal the marriage but instead I flipped him over and got on top. He was completely surprised, I figured if I was to be married to this asshole I might as well get pleasure out of this somehow. I mean I'll be damned if I get raped over and over again by him, I can always picture someone else when I'm with him I thought. Panting, while closing my eyes and moving on top of him. His hands gripping my waist tight as I continued to move faster, throwing my head back. I pictured my friend named Jeremy. Jeremy had a major crush on me since we were 5, he always made me gifts and crafts and in high school he finally asked me out. I was supposed to go on my first date with him; but then I got kidnapped. What I wouldn't do to see his face again or to hear his voice again. I wanted my first time to be with him, it would have been romantic but instead I got Francis. I pictured Jeremy's rough strong hands were francis's were, he was a football player, star quarterback. His medium thin lips on mine as I kissed francis. How passionate Jeremy would've felt inside me. His hands traveling up my back as I moaned into his mouth from his rough thrusts into me. The sweet taste of mint and citrus, as I kissed him roughly our tongues battling for control. The sweet murmur of moans and groans that fall from his lips as we feel that hot wave of ecstasy wash over us. His wonderful laugh as we climax together, losing ourselves in that intense scene of passion. I climb off his lap and he looks over at me and he laughs and smiles as I join him. For a minute I closed my eyes and inhaled, smiling deeply and when I opened them again I glanced beside me and there was francis. "That was amazing, fuck oh my god" he laughed kissing me, just as he did I realized I was never going to see Jeremy again. I could only wonder if he was thinking about me as I was of him. "This is a great start to our marriage paige" he said as he panted and began to fall asleep. "Until death do us part" he said, then he fell asleep and I noticed his gun laying on the table and I looked back over at him sleeping. "Until death do us part" I repeated waiting until he fell asleep fully.


End file.
